


A kiss is all I want

by Safr2n



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Thomas, Post-Canon, pining minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: The immunes were celebrating Christmas. Again, something Minho and Thomas remembered as a thing, but had no memories of it. While everyone was having a big party together, both boys had wanted to be alone, just the two of them. Sometimes, it was a bit overwhelming to be around so many people.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A kiss is all I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/gifts), [Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/gifts).



> Title: A kiss is all I want
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: A fluffy short One Shot for Christmas (I'm a bit late I know).

They were on their spot on the beach. It wasn't unusual, they always spent their times there. But today was actually special. Even from here, they could hear the sounds of celebrations coming from the fire place.

The immunes were celebrating Christmas. Again, something Minho and Thomas remembered as a thing, but had no memories of it. While everyone was having a big party together, both boys had wanted to be alone, just the two of them. Sometimes, it was a bit overwhelming to be around so many people.

Besides, for them, it is was the best way to celebrate, just being with each other.

They were laying on the sand, Thomas's head on the Keeper's chest, wrapped in Minho's arms. The best place in the world honestly.

Their relationship was weird. They were definitely best friend, they have been ever since they survived the night in the Maze. However, they were always hugging, they slept together in the same bed, they held hands during lunch… Heck, Minho even called Thomas "Baby".

But they didn't need to put a label on it. What they had together was enough. It was simple and perfect. Even if sometimes Minho wanted more.

The Asian knew his feelings for the brunet weren't platonic. He was in love. So madly in love. But, what could he do? The dumb shank was so oblivious.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Thomas asked, breaking the silence. When the immunes started preparing for Christmas, they made some little gifts to exchange. Minho and Thomas had agreed to not participate, they didn't need anything. Being alive and with each other was enough.

But now, Thomas was doubting. Maybe there was something that could make his friend happy? He always wanted to make Minho happy.

"Just being with you is enough baby."

Minho was not even joking. But no matter what he said or did, his best friend would never take a hint. And by the roll of eyes Thomas just did, he knew that his advances were once again not taken seriously.

"But, you sure?"

Minho thought about it for a moment. Maybe he could try another tactic.

"Hmm… I would like a kiss actually."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss."

"Ok."

That was it. What he had wanted for so long would finally happen. As Thomas approached his face to his, his heartbeats were getting faster, excitement took over him and he slowly closed his eyes, preparing for what was about to come.

Thomas kissed him… on the cheek.

There were no words to describe how disappointed Minho was right now. He stood up, shoving the brunet aside, and began walking towards their home.

"What the hell Minho, what's wrong?" he asked, confused by the whole thing.

However, the boy didn't reply. Thomas ran to stop him in his track.

"You didn't want a kiss from me, is it that?"

Minho sighed.

"You're such a slinthead. I'm tired to you being so oblivious."

He began walking again only to be stopped by the brunet.

"Is it that… you wanted another kind of kiss?"

"Wow, can't believe you figured it out" he snarked, but turned his head away, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to appear on his face.

"Just say so, you dumb shank" Thomas replied in the same tone, before taking the older boy's face in his hands and putting his lips on his.

Butterflies immediately invaded Minho's body. He gripped the boy's shoulders, pressing the smaller body on his. It was really all he ever wanted.

Thomas deepened the kiss, one hand slithering to the raven hair, making them both moan. It just felt so good. They never felt so connected, so close. They never wanted to let go.

They parted for breath, but Minho still held his best friend in his arms, where he belonged.

"Guess I should have been clearer and say I wanted you for Christmas."

"You have me" Thomas replied. "You had me and you'll always have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
